Public health relevance for the proposal of "Models of the Oxygen-Evolving Complex that Function by PCET." Due to the increased emission of greenhouse gases from the combustion of fossils fuels, global warming has become an increasing threat to the long-term inhabitation of the planet. Its consequences are as far reaching as rising of ocean levels to causing extreme weather patterns. This proposal seeks to develop alternative energy sources using solar energy in a manner similar to the process of photosynthesis in plants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]